1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, particularly to medication administering apparatus with self-sealing ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a patient is in cardiac arrest, breathing stops and the patient must be ventilated with a mechanical ventilator or bag ventilator attached to an endotracheal tube. The endotracheal tube is inserted through the patient's nose or mouth into the trachea. Air from the ventilator flows through the endotracheal tube and fills the patient's lungs.
Certain medications such as Epinephrine and Lidocaine are indicated for administration during cardiac arrest. Often, these medications are administered through the endotracheal tube, particularly if the patient is not already attached to an IV. Administering medication through the endotracheal tube is easier than trying to find a vein and insert a syringe. A problem with administration of medication through the endotracheal tube is that it requires removal of the ventilator or bag from the end of the tube, in order to squirt in the medication from a syringe through the end of the tube and subsequently into the lungs. This procedure interrupts ventilation. During chest compressions, the medication and other body fluids may be sprayed back out of the tube, compromising body substance isolation protocols.
What is needed is an apparatus which would allow for medication to be administered through an endotracheal tube without interrupting the ventilation process, and without spraying of the medication and bodily fluids back out of the tube.